This invention relates generally to the operation of semiconductor non-volatile memory systems such as flash memory, and, more specifically, to the operation of such memory systems having very large erasable memory cell blocks and which access the blocks in much smaller units for programming and reading data.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which employ an array of flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) cells formed on one or more integrated circuit chips. A memory controller, usually but not necessarily on a separate integrated circuit chip, interfaces with a host to which the card is removably connected and controls operation of the memory array within the card. Such a controller typically includes a microprocessor, some non-volatile read-only-memory (ROM), a volatile random-access-memory (RAM) and one or more special circuits such as one that calculates an error-correction-code (ECC) from data as they pass through the controller during the programming and reading of data. Some of the commercially available cards are CompactFlash™ (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Secure Digital (SD) cards, Smart Media cards, personnel tags (P-Tag) and Memory Stick cards. Hosts include personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various data communication devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable audio players, automobile sound systems, and similar types of equipment. Besides the memory card implementation, this type of memory can alternatively be embedded into various types of host systems.
Two general memory cell array architectures have found commercial application, NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR array, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,313,421, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, 5,661,053 and 6,222,762.
The NAND array utilizes series strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell. Examples of NAND architecture arrays and their operation as part of a memory system are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, and 6,522,580.
The charge storage elements of current flash EEPROM arrays, as discussed in the foregoing referenced patents, are most commonly electrically conductive floating gates, typically formed from conductively doped polysilicon material. An alternate type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of the conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. A triple layer dielectric formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxide (ONO) is sandwiched between a conductive control gate and a surface of a semi-conductive substrate above the memory cell channel. The cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the cell channel into the nitride, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region, and erased by injecting hot holes into the nitride. Several specific cell structures and arrays employing dielectric storage elements are described by Harari et al. in United States patent application publication no. 2003/0109093.
As in most all integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM memory cell arrays. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell and/or per storage unit or element. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a storage element charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per storage element, and so on. The charge level of a storage element controls the threshold voltage (commonly referenced as VT) of its memory cell, which is used as a basis of reading the storage state of the cell. A threshold voltage window is commonly divided into a number of ranges, one for each of the two or more storage states of the memory cell. These ranges are separated by guard bands that individually include a nominal sensing reference level for reading the storage states of the individual cells.
Multiple state flash EEPROM structures using floating gates and their operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, and for structures using dielectric floating gates in aforementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/280,352. Selected portions of a multi-state memory cell array may also be operated in two states (binary) for various reasons, in a manner described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,167 and 6,456,528.
Memory cells of a typical flash EEPROM array are divided into discrete blocks of cells that are erased together. That is, the block is the erase unit, a minimum number of cells that are simultaneously erasable. Each block typically stores one or more pages of data, the page being the minimum unit of programming and reading, although more than one page may be programmed or read in parallel in different sub-arrays or planes. Each page typically stores one or more sectors of data, the size of the sector being defined by the host system. An example sector includes 512 bytes of user data, following a standard established with magnetic disk drives, plus some number of bytes of overhead information about the user data and/or the block in which they are stored. Such memories are typically configured with 16, 32 or more pages within each block, and each page stores one or just a few host sectors of data.
In order to increase the degree of parallelism during programming user data into the memory array and read user data from it, the array is typically divided into sub-arrays, commonly referred to as planes, which contain their own data registers and other circuits to allow parallel operation such that sectors of data may be programmed to or read from each of several or all the planes simultaneously. An array on a single integrated circuit may be physically divided into planes, or each plane may be formed from a separate one or more integrated circuit chips. Examples of such a memory implementation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,968 and 5,890,192.
To further efficiently manage the memory, blocks may be linked together to form virtual blocks or metablocks. That is, each metablock is defined to include one block from each of several or all of the planes. Use of the metablock is described in United States patent application publication no. 2002-0099904. The metablock is identified by a host logical block address as a destination for programming and reading data. Similarly, all blocks of a metablock are erased together. The controller in a memory system operated with such large blocks and/or metablocks performs a number of functions including the translation between logical block addresses (LBAs) received from a host, and physical block numbers (PBNs) within the memory cell array. An intermediate quantity of logical block numbers (LBNs) may also be used, one LBN typically designating a range of LBAs that include an amount of data equal to the storage capacity of one or more memory array blocks or of a metablock. Individual pages within the blocks are typically identified by offsets within the block address. Address translation often involves uses logical block numbers (LBNs) and logical pages.
In an ideal case, the data in all the pages of a block would be updated together by writing the updated data to the pages within an unassigned, erased block, and a logical-to-physical block number table would then be updated with the new address. The original block would then be available to be erased and placed in an erased block pool for future use. However, it is more typical that the data stored in a number of pages less than all of the pages within a given block must be updated. The data stored in the remaining pages of the given block remain unchanged. The probability of this occurring is higher in systems in which the number of pages of data stored per block is higher. One technique now used to accomplish such a partial block update is to write the data of the pages to be updated into a corresponding number of the pages of an erased block and then to copy the unchanged pages from the original block into pages of the new block. The original block may then be erased and added to the erased block pool. Over time, as a result of host data files being re-written and updated, many blocks can end up with a relatively few number of its pages containing valid data and remaining pages containing data that are no longer current. In order to be able to efficiently use the data storage capacity of the array, logically related data pages of valid data are from time-to-time gathered together from fragments among multiple blocks and consolidated together into a fewer number of blocks. This process is commonly termed “garbage collection.”
An alternative technique similarly writes the updated pages to a different block than the block containing the original data but eliminates the need to copy the other pages of data into the new block by appropriately marking the data to distinguish the updated data from the superceded data that are identified by the same logical address. This is a subject discussed in afore-mentioned United States published application no. 2002-0099904. Then when the data are read, the updated data read from pages of the new block are combined with the unchanged data read from pages of the original block that remain current, and the invalid superceded data are ignored.
The memory system controller is preferably able, by its structure and controlling firmware, to cause data to be programmed and read under a variety of conditions imposed upon it by the host. At one extreme, audio, video or other streaming data can be received at a high rate of speed, and the memory system is called upon to store the data in real time. At another extreme, the host may cause the memory system to occasionally program one sector of data at a time or to program several single data sectors together that have non-sequential logical addresses. The same data sector can be also be frequently updated. Such single sector programming can occur, for example, when a file allocation table (FAT) stored in the array is being written or updated. The problem presented by such operations on large erase block memories is that frequent garbage collection is required in order to efficiently utilize the storage capacity of the memory. The controller needs to suspend its primary function of transferring data in and out of the memory in order to perform garbage collection, thus adversely affecting system performance.